


Shreds

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, a dumb cute little fluff fic with a bit of angsting cause they're idiots, that's it that's the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: Bobby is losing his last shred of dignity, while Raesung is losing his last shred of patience. Hanbin, on the other hand, is just shredding paper.





	Shreds

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Day Four of Double B Week!
> 
> Keywords: Newfound Feelings & Epiphany
> 
> I've had this fic sitting unfinished for months and wasn't planning to upload anything today... Then I got inspired. ♥

“He can be so infuriating at times, you know?”

The second Raesung hears the rip of the paper, he knows he’s in for at least a good twenty minutes worth of complaining. He’s used to it, by now, and the droning of Hanbin’s voice is a comfortable hum as he works.

“What did he do this time?” Raesung plays along, even though he’s sure he’s probably heard it before.

“Complained about Jaewon  _ again _ . Says I’m spending so much time with him that he was wondering if I was going to write him lines on our next album.”

Raesung bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He knows exactly what Hanbin is talking about, mostly because he’s already heard Bobby’s complaints directly from the source. He’s been working on Bobby’s solo album, and while it’s been going well, it’s also been stressing everyone out. Bobby mostly, but Hanbin too.

“He complains about Jaewon so much I’m starting to wonder why he’s so bothered all of a sudden. It’s not like we just started hanging out, you know? Jaewon and I have been tight for nearly two years now.”

“He’s just stressing over his album, projecting it all on you.” Raesung answers almost automatically, even though his brain’s only half on the conversation. He’s actually working on one of Bobby’s songs right now, but Hanbin doesn’t need to know that.

“Well he needs to cut it out, because I’m getting sick of it.”

Hanbin’s tone is a little more harsh than usual and it prompts Raesung to look at him.

There are shreds of paper scattered all over the floor, a few have clung to Hanbin’s legs. Raesung wonders when he became Hanbin’s confidante. Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? Hanbin is four years older than him, after all. Half the time Raesung feels like the hyung.

“Do you want my honest opinion, even though it might scare you a little?” Raesung has had his own ideas about Hanbin and Bobby’s  _ relationship  _ over the past few years, has been privy to them saying things that they probably don’t say around anyone else. Raesung’s not sure if it’s because he’s so much younger, but they seem to let their guards down around him when they talk about each other. If Raesung didn’t have a conscience he’d work as a mole for Dispatch in a heartbeat.

There’s silence in the room. Hanbin has stopped shredding paper, eyes boring a hole through Raesung’s head. But Raesung won’t say anything unless Hanbin outright asks him to, because sometimes it’s not worth it to offer an opinion without demanding assurances first.

“No, I want you to come up with some fake, elaborate story instead.” Hanbin crumples the paper into a ball and throws it at Raesung, who ducks, but still gets hit anyway.

Raesung turns to look at him, glaring in aggravation. It’s just for show, though. He’s got a hard time staying annoyed at Hanbin. “Alright, one fake, elaborate story coming right up.”

“Make it good so I can write a song about it.” Hanbin teases, and Raesung wonders if he shouldn’t give his real opinion as the fake, just to get Hanbin’s take on it.

“I think Bobby’s jealous of Jaewon.” As expected Hanbin laughs, but Raesung is serious. “Jaewon hyung is so comfortable with you, he enjoys it when you’re all over him. Bobby pretends like he hates it because he thinks he’s supposed to, since you’re a guy. But in reality he’s actually attracted to you.”

“Ah, love triangle! That’s good, actually. Keep going.” Hanbin looks amused, like he thinks it’s a big joke. At least he doesn’t look offended or disgusted.

“I don’t think he was bothered about it before but ever since Jaewon officially debuted he’s mentioned you a few times in interviews. He called you during the radio program. So now everyone thinks you guys are best friends, and it stings Bobby because he’s used to people thinking that he’s your best friend. But now people think about you and Jaewon, and they think about Bobby and Minho hyung, because of Mobb.”

Hanbin gets that pleased grin on his face, the one he wears when someone higher up the chain compliments him (usually Teddy, or Jiyong on the rare occasion when he’s around these days). “Oh even better, actually. Involving a fourth party who isn’t even really that involved.”

“Right? In reality Bobby wants people to think about you and him together, or at least he doesn’t want you linked to someone that isn't him.”

“Do you think it stings extra because Jaewon’s conventionally attractive? Bobby is like my ugly friend now, and Jaewon is the good looking friend.”

Raesung nods and wonders if maybe he’s made a mistake. He was hoping that maybe he might prompt Hanbin into realizing that there’s some truth to what he’s saying. Instead Hanbin seems almost gleeful, like he’s planning to use it against Bobby.

“Oh I just realized he’s probably even more upset because the three of us, me and Jaewon and Minho hyung all got invited to Get It Beauty for their flower boy rapper special. So all three of us are now considered the pretty ones, and he’s the one who got invited to My Ugly Friend Festival. Oh this is good!”

Raesung thinks he’s created a monster.

“So, I’m glad you’re enjoying this so much, but I guess it’s not really that inspirational for a song, is it?” Raesung has to reel him in. As much as he adores Hanbin he knows Hanbin has a tendency to blurt things out without thinking of the other person’s feelings. He doesn’t want him going and saying anything to Bobby that might be painful to hear.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to make something out of this.” Hanbin grabs another sheet of paper and begins shredding it again, but it’s a different shredding this time. This is one of those moments where Raesung is certain he needs to live life a little fuller. He’s only eighteen but he can already tell what sort of mood Hanbin is in based on how he shreds paper. He’s pretty sure this means he’s spent way too much time with him.

“What are you working on?” Hanbin asks him, and Raesung wonders if he should lie.

He’s a terrible liar though.

“One of Bobby’s tracks.”

As expected Hanbin sits up immediately, drops the paper in his hands. “What song?”

“It’s called Swim,” Raesung answers, unsure what Bobby has shared with Hanbin.

“Play it for me? I heard bits of it already, curious how it’s coming along.”

Raesung normally wouldn’t, but Hanbin wouldn’t put him in this sort of position unless he knew Bobby wouldn’t mind. So he pulls out his headphones and switches the audio to the speakers.

They don’t talk about Bobby and his weird feelings anymore that day.

* * *

“Choi Raesung!” His studio room door jerks open and Raesung looks up to see Bobby’s glaring face.

Hanbin must have said something.

“I don’t know what you said to Hanbin, but I could kill you for it.” Bobby plunks down into the chair next to him, arms crossed over his chest.

Time to run some damage control. “What did he say to you?”

“Some bullshit about how I’m officially the ugly friend now. That I’m jealous of Jaewon because he’s pretty.” 

Raesung hesitates before answering. Why do they all put him in this weird, uncomfortable position? “We were just bullshitting, hyung, he was whining about how you’re constantly whining about Jaewon, and he told me to come up with some fake explanation. So I put on my best drama imagination and created some story about how you’re attracted to him. It was just for fun to get him to stop whining, okay?”

To Raesung’s surprise Bobby’s face drops, like he’s just been slapped. “Yeah well, it’s not bullshit, okay?”

“What’s not bullshit?” Is Bobby about to admit that he’s got a thing for Hanbin? Raesung feels like he’s been waiting for this day for years.

“I am the ugly one out.”

Raesung almost can’t believe his ears. Is Bobby for real?

“I mean sure, I know I’m not really ugly, but I have my ugly moments. Me and Hanbin both. When we look bad, we look bad. But when we look good, we look really fucking good. But then you have someone like Jaewon, who never looks bad. He’s always attractive.” Bobby huffs in irritation and drops his head back, eyes on the ceiling, body language defeated.

“I’m sorry, why does this matter?” Raesung is willing to bet his position as a producer that he knows exactly why it bothers Bobby, but he’s watched enough tv shows to know that he can’t tell him that he knows, because then Bobby will deny it all. He has to act surprised.

“I don’t know, maybe it doesn’t.”

“It must, if it has your ass bothered. You’ve been whining about Hanbin and Jaewon for weeks now.” Should he try going for it? “If I didn’t know you better, hyung, I’d think you have a thing for Hanbin.”

Bobby doesn’t reply, and Raesung’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. He just sits there looking forlorn.  
  
Raesung can’t take it anymore, though. “Hyung, I’m about to say something harsh but know that it comes from a place of love.” That gets Bobby’s attention, and his eyes dart up to fixate on Raesung. “You’ve been nothing short of _pathetic_ these past two weeks. Constantly moping because Hanbin’s not here, annoyed when he texts you that he’s hanging out with Jaewon.”  
  
“I have not been doing any of that,” Bobby replies defensively, sitting up and frowning deeply, “okay maybe I’ve moped a little but it’s fucking hard to do music without him, okay? I’ve gotten so used to his hawkish critique that I kind of feel a little lost without it.”  
  
Raesung rolls his eyes and wants to kick Bobby out of his studio, but at just that moment the door opens and there’s Hanbin.  
  
And Jaewon.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
Bobby’s face takes on that hard set he gets when he’s trying to hide being angry, but Raesung can still see the tips of his ears turning red. But Hanbin doesn’t give any indication that he heard what Bobby had said, so maybe they’re all safe from a meltdown.  
  
Hanbin reaches out and pinches Bobby’s cheek. “How’s my ugly friend doing today?”  
  
Bobby swats his hand away. “Fuck off, Hanbin.”  
  
Hanbin goes for the cheek again, undeterred. “We’re grabbing dinner, you guys wanna come?” Bobby swats Hanbin’s hand away again, but Hanbin’s fingers reach out to tickle underneath Bobby’s chin. Raesung watches and shakes his head. Even though Hanbin’s teasing Bobby, the look in his eyes is disgustingly heavy with affection. Raesung isn’t sure how he’s lasted so long around them.  
  
“I already ate.” Bobby answers, but it’s a lie.  
  
“What, when? What did you have?” Hanbin is all over it, as though he knows that Bobby’s lying.  
  
“God Hanbin, stop mothering him.” Jaewon teases.  
  
“I’m not mothering!” Hanbin retorts, “I just wanted to have dinner with him.”  
  
Bobby doesn’t seem to hear what Hanbin is trying to say (which is as clear as day to Raesung— _I want to spend time with you, why are you avoiding me?_ ) and Bobby misses the way Hanbin’s lips pull into a little frown because he’s too busy glaring at the wall.  
  
Raesung wonders if the CCTV cameras aren’t actually filming them for a drama program after all.  
  
“Come on, let’s go, leave the man alone,” Jaewon reaches out to tug on one of Hanbin’s arms, “Raesung-ie, you want some dinner or did you eat already too?”  
  
Raesung is starving and he looks at Bobby, wonders if he’ll be pissed if he goes for dinner too. Ah fuck it. He can’t work on an empty stomach and he barely ate anything for lunch. “I’m actually really hungry, so I’m gonna join you guys.”  
  
Bobby sends him a glare and Raesung just shrugs. There’s only so much he can do.  
  
Raesung follows Jaewon out of the room, but Hanbin stays behind with a sulking Bobby.  
  
“You sure you don’t want to join us anyway, hyung?” Hanbin asks, and his voice is soft now, all teasing gone.  
  
“I’m good.” Bobby’s tone is clipped.  
  
Hanbin stands in silence for a moment before patting Bobby’s cheeks. “Alright, well, if you change your mind we’ll be in the cafeteria.”  
  
Then he leaves, and Bobby’s alone. He reaches out with his foot and kicks the door closed, his eyes momentarily catching on all of the pictures Hanbin has plastered to the door. It’s technically Raesung’s studio, but Hanbin has taken over while his own is still under construction, has put up pictures of the six of them all over the door.  
  
Bobby’s picture is right there, one of the biggest. He thinks back to their shooting, just briefly, when he and Hanbin were hunkered by the computer screen reviewing pictures. Hanbin had said that one had been his favourite.  
  
Bobby wonders whether he’s making the Jaewon thing into a bigger deal than it is. He _likes_ Jaewon, after all, and until recently Bobby’s been happy that Hanbin has crafted such a close friendship with him.  
  
So why does the mere sight of them together now make his blood boil?  
  
He mopes in silence for another few minutes before his phone dings with a message.  
  
It’s from Raesung.  
  
 _fyi u r an idiot_  
  
Bobby thinks he knows what Raesung is talking about, but he doesn’t want to hear it right now.  
  
 _stop being a loner and get down here_  
  
Bobby puts his phone away. It hits him all of a sudden at what he just missed.  
  
Hanbin had asked him to come. Hanbin _wanted_ him to have dinner with them. He was with Jaewon, but he still _wanted Bobby._   
  
He really is an idiot. He bolts up from his chair and speeds out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time down to the cafeteria. So maybe he’ll have a bit of explaining to do. Maybe he can blame it on being stressed out with album preparation. Whatever.  
  
He gets to the cafeteria and sees the three of them sitting together. Jaewon’s next to Hanbin, but Raesung’s sitting across from Jaewon. Almost like he’s leaving the spot across from Hanbin open for Bobby.  
  
Bobby steels himself for some teasing and walks over to them, leaning down to hug Hanbin from behind. “Sorry about just now, stressed out with the album.”  
  
Hanbin lays a hand over his arm and cranes his neck to look at him. “I don’t want your apology, just your company. Go get some food and come back.”  
  
Bobby smiles down at him and pats his cheek. “Alright, gimme a second.”  
  
Raesung watches them for a moment before finally tearing his eyes away and looking at Jaewon, who rolls his eyes immediately, like he can’t believe how thick they’re both being. Hanbin’s all chipper now that Bobby’s joining them, and Raesung is surprised neither of them have figured out how the other feels yet. It makes him feel like he’s stuck in some TV show.

Bobby sits down with a tray full of food, and the three of them conveniently don’t bother calling him on his lie about already eating. The shift in Bobby’s attitude is remarkable, complete night and day change.   
  
Jaewon lightly kicks Raesung under the table when he’s done eating, and they’ve spent enough time together for Raesung to know what he wants. They both excuse themselves from the table and say they have work to do, leaving Hanbin and Bobby alone. They wait until they’re in the stairwell before they start talking.   
  
“Nice job on that whole situation, by the way,” Jaewon starts, “Hanbin hasn’t shut up once today about Bobby. He keeps going back and forth about how Bobby’s the ugly guy, but he’s still really cute.” Raesung can’t help the snort of laughter that comes out.   
  
“Ah hyung, I’m sorry.”   
  
Jaewon carries on. “Honestly, I wanted to punch myself.  _ Don’t you think he’s like a cute ugly guy, hyung? Sometimes he does this stupid thing with his face, he scrunches it all up, and he honestly looks hideous, like something in my nightmares, but then he smiles and it’s like looking at a cute little puppy, and it makes me feel so happy! _ ”   
  
Raesung laughs harder at the impersonation. “He didn’t say that!”   
  
“He did!” Jaewon yells back. “Meanwhile I’m there biting my tongue, like  _ are you fucking stupid, Hanbin? Is that what you are? You’re a huge fucking idiot? You can’t see that you have this ridiculous crush on the guy? _ Honestly Rae, he’s fucking exhausting.”   
  
Raesung giggles at Jaewon’s defeated tone, glad he’s not the only one who’s been suffering lately. “I feel like they’re in a drama, it’s been ongoing for years.”   
  
“Well it’s going to turn into violent crime if they don’t get their heads out of their asses,” Jaewon replies, “I mean the look on Hanbin’s face when Bobby hugged him.”   
  
“Yeah I tried not to look,” Raesung replies, “I was eating.”   
  
“It’s gonna haunt my dreams.” They head to Raesung’s studio, inspired for new music now that the negative cloud of their friends’ suffering has been removed.   
  


* * *

  
That night finds Bobby and Hanbin sitting on a bench behind their apartment building, a new sort of energy settled over their shoulders. They’ve been together since dinner a few hours ago, and it’s like the past few weeks hasn’t changed anything between them.   
  
Or maybe it has.   
  
They’ve been sitting together for coming up on near an hour now, just talking, and during the whole time Bobby’s had his arm around Hanbin’s shoulders. Every now and then Bobby will appease him and let him cuddle up to him, because Hanbin is the happiest when he’s touching someone else—especially if that someone is Bobby. But Bobby never lets it go this long, and he usually never instigates anything.   
  
Hanbin can’t help but feel like something is different, but he’s not sure what.   
  
Bobby catches him off guard with a question.   
  
“Do you really think I’m ugly?”   
  
Hanbin turns to look at him and without even realizing he’s doing it he reaches for Bobby’s face, brushing fingers over his cheek, and he turns Bobby’s head towards him. “No.”   
  
Bobby looks surprised. “Really?”   
  
Hanbin smiles at him and pinches his cheek. “You have your ugly moments, but you have more good moments.”   
  
Bobby smiles softly at him, but he’s still a little wary. He’s half expecting Hanbin to launch into some teasing insult, because that’s what they do with each other. All the time. Sometimes Bobby wishes they’d stop all the teasing, but he thinks it’s something they need to do, because if they didn’t… Sometimes it’s hard to gauge what they’d be to each other if they weren’t so competitive about everything.   
  
“Do you want the honest truth, hyung? About what I think of your face?” Hanbin looks at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.   
  
Bobby nods, and this is the moment—is Hanbin going to be serious, or is he about to launch an attack?   
  
But Hanbin keeps the smile on his face, and he doesn’t move his hand from Bobby’s cheek. “I like your face. Sometimes, when I’m having a tough time, when I want to give up, I just look at you and I feel better.”   
  
Bobby’s both touched, but still nervous. Any second now, and Hanbin’s going to slam him with an insult, he’s sure of it…   
  
But Hanbin doesn’t. “I really like your smile, hyung. I can’t help but smile too when I see you smiling.”   
  
Bobby feels his face get warm, like he’s blushing, but that’s stupid. It’s just Hanbin… But there’s something about the moment, something a little vulnerable, because Hanbin doesn’t usually stay soft like this. Bobby’s not sure what to make of it.   
  
“I know I say you’re ugly all the time, but that’s just how we play with each other, right? I don’t really mean it.” Hanbin smiles at him again and it feels like all the air gets punched right out of Bobby’s chest, and he has to take a few breaths before he replies.   
  
“Thanks, Bin-ah,” their eyes hook for a few seconds, “you have a really good smile too, you know?” Hanbin smiles at the comment and Bobby pokes his cheek with a finger. “You have cute little dimples.”   
  
It just makes Hanbin’s smile even wider, and that makes Bobby’s heart flutter in his chest. Hanbin grabs his hand then and pulls it away from his face, and surprisingly Bobby is the one who threads their fingers together.   
  
Hanbin looks at him again, his expression serious. “Were you really jealous of Jaewon, hyung?”   
  
Bobby’s not sure why he feels panicky at the question, but he does. He shakes his head. “Jealous of Jaewon? Not at all.” Okay maybe a little. But Hanbin doesn’t need to know that.   
  
“Are you sure? Because Raesung—”   
  
“Raesung needs to keep his mouth shut,” Bobby replies, but he smiles at Hanbin, “I know I’ve been a little sensitive lately, but I’m just stressed out about my solo album. And I, uh, I kinda missed you. It’s weird not working on music with you there.”   
  
Hanbin nods, because he understands. “Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Because it seemed like it just came out of nowhere. I’ve always hung out with Jaewon, but it never used to bother you.”   
  
Bobby wonders if that’s true. Has he really been acting weird lately? Is it just because of his album?   
  
“Seung was saying that you’re like an overprotective brother, and Jaewon is the annoying boyfriend trying to steal me away from the family.” Hanbin grins at the example and Bobby once again feels like someone has drop kicked him in the stomach, though he doesn’t know why.   
  
But he really doesn’t like hearing Hanbin mention Jaewon and  _ boyfriend _ in the same sentence. It’s just, it’s not right. He shakes his head and tries to counter his feelings. “Don’t say that, Hanbin.”   
  
“What?” Hanbin grins at him.   
  
“About you and Jaewon.” The second he makes the comment he can feel Hanbin stiffen under his arm, and Bobby feels a momentary surge of panic.   
  
“What about that bothered you?” Hanbin’s voice is annoyingly calm when he asks, like he’s trying to pretend something isn’t a big deal when he knows that it is.   
  
Bobby can’t stop himself from blurting it out. “Don’t joke about him being your boyfriend.”   
  
Hanbin isn’t sure why the comment stings him so much, but he feels like he’s just been slapped in the face. “Would it bother you if Jaewon and I were dating?” He’s not sure why he’s pushing it, but something just got disturbed between them, and he can’t help but dig.   
  
Bobby wants to slap his hand over his mouth to shut himself up, but he can’t stop his own mouth from moving. “Yeah, actually, it would.” He turns his head to look at Hanbin and that’s when it all drops over him like a bucket of ice water.   
  
Hanbin almost can’t believe the words are coming from Bobby, especially when Bobby’s been sitting with his arm around Hanbin’s shoulders for an hour. He meets his eyes and is about to question him about it, but there’s something there in Bobby’s expression that stops him. They stare at each other for a few seconds before suddenly Bobby moves, before he leans forward and presses his lips to Hanbin’s quickly, before darting back a second later.   
  
It wasn’t what Hanbin had been expecting, but suddenly Bobby’s behaviour makes sense, all of it, and Hanbin can’t help but smile. Bobby’s panicking though, but Hanbin doesn’t blame him.   
  
“Hyung?” He lays a hand on Bobby’s arm and waits for him to acknowledge him.   
  
Bobby’s blushing, he knows it, he can’t believe what he’s just gone and done.   
  
He kissed Hanbin. On the lips. And now Hanbin is looking at him with that dumb expression, the cute smile with the dimples that he wants to poke…   
  
“Is this your way of telling me that you want to date me, hyung?” Hanbin teases him, grinning when he sees panic flit across Bobby’s face.   
  
Date Hanbin?! Oh God.  _ Oh God! _   
  
“No!” Bobby can’t stop himself from saying it, even though his brain screams at him afterwards, because  _ yes, _ he does want to date Hanbin.   
  
But Hanbin seems to realize all of that, and now it’s his turn to lean forward and press his lips against Bobby’s, to hold Bobby’s arms when he tries to pull away, because the struggle is all over in a few seconds. The shock short-circuited Bobby’s brain, but he’s back on-line now, and when he wraps a hand around the back of Hanbin’s neck, Hanbin knows they’re good.   
  
They pull apart a few seconds later, and despite feeling extremely confident during the kiss, Hanbin can’t help but feel overcome with a sudden shyness now, and he can’t look at Bobby.   
  
Bobby can’t look at him either.   
  
The awkward feeling doesn’t last long before they’re interrupted, and they both turn in a panic when they hear someone’s scuffing footsteps. But it’s just Jaewon and Raesung, on their way back to their apartments after some time at the studio.   
  
Hanbin turns back around, not able to face them. He knows what’s coming in 3, 2, 1—   
  
“You’d better be nice to your hyung, Hanbin-ah!” Jaewon teasingly singsongs at him. “You too Bobby, I expect nothing but the best treatment from now on.”   
  
Bobby blushes and isn’t sure what to say, but Hanbin comes to their rescue. “Fuck off, hyung.”   
  
“Ooh, not a good start!” Jaewon reaches out and messes up Hanbin’s hair. “Word to the wise for you two idiots—if you’re going to kiss each other, which, by the way, none of us cares about so don’t worry, just do it in hiding, okay? Bathrooms are good. There are no cameras in any of them.”   
  
Raesung grabs Jaewon’s arm and pulls on him. “I’m sorry, I told him to just keep walking and leave you guys alone, but—”   
  
“But as the eldest person here, I decided it was my duty to come over and lecture my beloved dongsaengs.” Jaewon stands firm against Raesung’s pulling, smirking at Hanbin and Bobby both. “Goodnight, boys!” Then he finally turns around and heads into the building with an embarrassed Raesung following behind him.   
  
Bobby turns to Hanbin, one hand on the back of his own neck, the other reaching for Hanbin’s arm. “Uh, listen, we should probably…” He lets his sentence trail off, because he’s not entirely sure what he wants to say. They should talk about it? They should act like it never happened?   
  
“Take hyung’s advice and go make out in the bathroom?” Hanbin supplies the answer, though, and Bobby can’t stop himself from laughing.   
  
“Yeah,” he replies, and he moves his hand from Hanbin’s forearm down to his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go make out in the bathroom.”   
  
Hanbin grins back at him and squeezes his hand, and Bobby doesn’t even fight the urge this time. Instead he reaches out and pokes his finger into Hanbin’s cheek, and he guesses they’ll still tease each other, because that’s what they do.   
  
But he wants to kiss Hanbin again, wants to do more than kiss him. Maybe he’ll have to withstand a little teasing from Jaewon, and Raesung might not be able to look him in the eyes any time soon, but it’s worth it.   
  
Hanbin’s worth it.


End file.
